


【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（2）

by YTDMJ1



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 亚瑟·潘德拉贡 - Fandom, 旧剑all
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1
Summary: *大概是一章出场一只男人的速度。*本章狂兰，私设如山。（超想看莫和兰为了王撕起来！修罗场之魂熊熊燃烧（？*一切为了剧情，不黑任何角色。





	【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（2）

（2）无毁的湖光

1.

寂静。

死一般的寂静。

藤丸立香一言不发，低着头在浓郁的黑暗中蹭蹭往前走。后面两个人沉默地跟着她，身披重铠却没有发出半点声音，无论她走得是快是慢，间隔的距离始终分毫不差。

半晌，她猛地停下脚步，转身。

两人也同时停下。

黑色的骑士缀在她稍远处，长发随意地散落下来，苍白憔悴的容颜半分无损他的俊美，反而带出几分忧郁深沉。他低垂着清俊的眉眼，不言不笑，周身是浓郁到令人窒息的沉沉死气。

而莫德雷德落在更远处，变了一个人一样把存在感降得极低，完全看不出之前的冷漠高傲，几乎化为一道溶于夜色的影子。

气氛僵硬得可怕。两个人各据一方，似有似无却毫无回转余地地互相对峙。

藤丸立香看看这个，再看看那个，心头涌起灼热的酸胀感。她深吸口气：

“……给我亚瑟王的圣遗物。”

月色下她的眼眶隐隐泛红。

2.

虽然等待智商上线花了点时间，但藤丸立香已经从刚刚穿越的迷茫和连番惊吓的打击中满血复活，得到了一颗饱经风雨后更为坚韧顽强的心脏。

她正跃跃欲试地琢磨着要搞点什么事情来犒劳自己，脑子里却下意识飘过几分疑惑：连思索带发呆再加上兴奋，她磨叽了这么长时间莫德雷德怎么一点动静都没有？

藤丸立香小心看看四周，似乎感受到了某种熟悉的、跟魔神柱出来之前差不多的氛围。不过这回她一点都不怵了，吱的一声缩到安全的大后方，再远点连轮廓都看不清的那种，兴致勃勃地顺着莫德雷德的视线瞅，坐等躺赢，只恨怀里少一包瓜子，再来点可乐爆米花。

然而并没有出现另一只魔神柱。

——她看见了一把剑。

一把淡紫的，铭刻着玄奥精灵文字的，魔剑。

剑身波光粼粼，在月色下折射着潋滟的湖光。

却因暴戾疯狂的魔力少了几分清澈，显出一种惊心动魄的妖魅。

它的主人笼罩在扭曲的黑雾中，修长清瘦，身姿挺拔，一身如地狱般漆黑的铠甲完美溶于夜色，唯有眼部露出冰冷的血红。

在两人的注视下，他头部的盔甲渐渐模糊，然后雾气一般消散，露出一张精致俊美到毫无瑕疵的脸——

莫德雷德猛地身子一僵，不可置信地盯着那张脸，一直冷漠阴沉的神情终于出现波动：

“你……！”

黑骑士毫无反应。

没有痛苦疯狂的嘶吼，没有咆哮挣扎着反复咀嚼那个人的名字。

那双曾清澈温柔如月下湖光的紫眸如今沉如死水，空空荡荡映不出任何倒影。

他只是看着莫德雷德，视线却空茫没有焦距，不知落在何方。周身浓郁到几乎凝成实质的黑雾沸腾般剧烈翻涌着，仿佛怨灵无声的低语。

两人都没说话。

空气中压抑的死寂蔓延，令人窒息的沉默持续了很久。

最终先开口的是莫德雷德。

叛逆的骑士突兀地，低低笑了一声。

“……哈。”

他几乎是惊异地，仔细打量着昔日至高的第一骑士。碧绿的眼眸渐渐亮起来，惊喜地像个终于得到糖的孩子。

“兰斯洛特……你——疯了？”

那神色中甚至带着些许残忍的天真。

好像他只是单纯地说了一句问候。

黑骑士并不回应。

莫德雷德似乎也不需要曾经并肩征战的同伴回答。

他只是喜悦地、发自内心地从喉间溢出低沉的笑声：

“……哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

那笑声越来越大，渐渐化为放肆的狂笑，仿佛一块锋利的石头在早已支离破碎的昔日上刻下尖锐的裂痕。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——兰斯洛特！”

笑声戛然而止。

他眸光倏然凌厉，咬着牙一字一顿吼出狰狞的咆哮：

“——你、也、有、今、天！”

他的表情该是像极了他的母亲。

恶毒，扭曲，嘲讽，混着狂喜和快意，只是苍绿深处多了些几不可见的疲惫和茫然。

从始至终沉默以对的湖上骑士依旧没有什么反应。无从宣泄的愧疚、自责、痛苦和自我厌弃在千年的折磨中滚雪球般层层累积，到如今剥去狂化的加持，整个人只剩空空荡荡的余烬。

然而下一秒翻滚的黑雾尖啸着膨胀了数倍，恐怖的杀气骤然爆发——

快到极致造成的模糊残影在黑雾涌动下无从分辨，激烈的金铁交击声中，闪耀的赤色雷光渐渐被黑雾隐下。

Aroundight的持有者为当世最强，同代的英雄中从无人能胜过兰斯洛特——尤其在他怀有如此强烈杀意的情况下，胜负几乎毫无悬念。

莫德雷德明显清楚这一点，他似乎根本没有认真抵抗。彼此都对对方的招式和风格烂熟于心，没有任何花哨的试探，几轮交锋下来，Clarent脱手飞出。

……而如今的兰斯洛特再不会给莫德雷德喘息的余地了。

森寒的剑刃干脆利落地斩下，毫不迟疑。

鲜血红莲般飚溅而出。

而莫德雷德……没动。

不仅没动，他甚至还在笑——

在武器脱手、整个人几乎被劈成两半的致命伤下，他完全无视差之毫厘就抵上咽喉的剑锋，顶着一张与他父王九分像的脸，笃定而又势在必得地，缓缓勾了个笑。

一个不该属于他的，温和、平静的微笑。

高贵耀眼得浑然天成。

一瞬间，那张金发碧眼的俊美容颜倏然与另一个人重合。

“——！”

兰斯洛特瞳孔骤缩，无法控制地手一抖，直抵咽喉的剑锋下意识在千钧一发之际堪堪偏移——

3.

其实藤丸立香瞄到那熟悉造型的第一眼就跳起来了。

——是Aroundight！

——长江！

她最擅长最熟悉的全狂红卡瞎砍队已经指日可待了吗！

然而历史总是惊人地相似。

兰斯洛特卿似乎是看莫德雷德卿已经露出了帅脸开始抢戏，竟然也不甘落后地爽快摘了头盔。

于是藤丸立香再次受到了来自圆桌牛郎团的颜值暴击，十分突然，猝不及防。

……什么？这是什么？我看到了什么？

——中原爸爸画的狂兰！他……他竟然摘了头盔？！

啊啊啊我的天呐这是什么不可能落地的卫星？！吾辈多年的宿愿终于要实现了吗！

结果就这么一个恍惚，再缓过神来剧情已经跟不上了，只听见莫德雷德生硬刻意的狂笑。

……嗯？嗯？她茫然四顾，怎么了怎么了？

……好……好尴尬？对面老兰完全面无表情地看着他作……

崽啊，你既然不想笑就不要那么刻意那么大声地哈哈哈了嘛，不怕人家打你啊，你又打不过他。而且连你爸都不会那种吉尔伽美什般的笑声……呃当然了他不会这个让我们很欣慰……

感觉自己错过了一个亿的藤丸立香一边胡思乱想一边着急——

到底怎么了这是？为什么剧情突然快进？！

然后莫德雷德突然开了嘲讽。

于是兰斯洛特开了一波爆发。

藤丸立香：“……？！”

这……这？！大佬级的动手打人？！

过于真实了吧？！

藤丸立香目瞪口呆，所有吐槽都被震惊噎住了。

——哇哦！是现实版超高清的神话再现耶！

这可怕的风压！让普通人忍不住瑟瑟发抖的紧张氛围！短兵交接时噼里啪啦的小火星！

……可……

……我怎么……啥也……看不清？

藤丸立香黑人问号脸——

这两个圆桌男人已经为了王开始互撕了！虽然并不知道发生了什么！但是他俩撕起来除了因为王还有第二种可能吗！

然而天这么黑！离的这么远！这两位打起来还唰唰唰的全是残影！我这个试图暗中观察的普通人简直是大写加粗的……瞎……

……好心塞。

以前舒舒服服窝在沙发上，看着动画放着歌，觉得那些打斗镜头里放慢的特写加特效帅到飞起；现在无比尴尬地原地抱头蹲在现场，心惊胆战死活不敢站起来，还只能看见唰唰唰的剑刃残影，乱石断枝纷飞，完全跟不上人家动作也跟不上剧情发展，这一口血哽在喉间……

动漫和游戏果然都是骗人的，英灵大佬们打起来能有她一个普通人什么事儿啊，连看都看不清谢谢……

感受到了她浓烈的怨念，系统突然冒了个泡。

【叮！系统提示：发现★4（SR）兰斯洛特×1】  
【叮！任务内容已变更，请御主及时查看。】

藤丸立香：“……”

系统，你这个废物！直说没法让我看清不就完了吗还在这瞎歪楼……咦！？突然清晰？

画面从高速闪烁切换成了慢镜头。

正忧郁着的藤丸立香突然感觉浑身一轻，压力全无，还以为是系统的功劳，立刻打了鸡血一样兴奋地跳起来准备观战，只觉得整个世界都豁然开朗——

不，不对，好像是他们不动了？

什么？这就打完了？

——在我还忙着自怨自艾的时候？！

他们那么久没见，相互之间那些乱七八糟的事也说不明白谁更对不起谁，不需要多比划比划发泄一下吗？怎么能这就完事了呢我还一眼都没看见呢……

抓心挠肝地观察半天，也没能看明白现在是个什么诡异的形势，藤丸立香只好小心往前挪。

等到她终于如愿以偿地看清现场时，却一瞬间如遭雷击。

刺眼的血红撞入视野，浓郁粘稠的血腥味冲进鼻腔带来一瞬窒息。

莫德雷德浑身铠甲破碎褴褛，沾满了血污，一道恐怖的伤口从左肩绵延至右腿，几乎把他劈成两半，颈侧还有细长却极深的口子。

但……他赢了。

单手成爪，在极近的距离里直接抓碎胸甲，**了兰斯洛特的胸膛。

触目惊心的血色淅淅沥沥流下来，在地面上汇聚。

——？！

藤丸立香大惊，什么也来不及想，刚才的兴奋与新奇如泡沫般消散殆尽，脑子里一片空白，下意识祭出老司机翻车时的基本素养，对准“令咒：灵基修复”狠戳下去——

孤零零插在不远处的Clarent突然绽放出赤红的电芒。

细小的电弧缠绕着剑身游走，渐渐扩大为震耳欲聋的雷鸣。

莫德雷德惊愕地转头看向她，身体却不由自主地加大魔力注入，释放宝具——

“——对吾华丽父王的叛逆！”

咆哮的赤雷轰然撕裂大地。

4.

……我、我错了……

藤丸立香表情僵硬，木着一张脸顶着两只圆桌男人的视线，内心是崩溃的：

啊啊啊对不起我错了我只想给你们加血但我手残我是一条失去梦想的咸鱼我手一滑点错了真的对不起我不是故意的！非常非常感谢你们两个浑身是血身负重伤还记得顺手把我从坑爹剑里捞出来但是求你们不要再这么盯着我了我吓得都面瘫……诶？

【叮！系统提示：★4（SR）兰斯洛特已限时加入队伍，完成主线任务后将正式加入！】  
【叮！主线任务奖励已变更。】

继莫德雷德之后，天上……又掉下一块馅饼？

啧……圆桌的男人们啊。

藤丸立香瞬间淡定，意外搞事的尴尬一扫而空。

毫不心疼地甩出去两道令咒，把这两块从天而降的馅饼早已见底的血量拉回来，她才终于从这一轮的惊吓中缓过神。

而这一放松，先前被惊吓盖住的酸涩和心疼便如潮水般涌上来——

那双方都疲惫到无话可说的沉默，那以命相搏真心实意要杀对方的架势……

……真愁死她了。

偏偏还都长的那么好看。

她是一条只知道刷沙雕同人的咸鱼啊，鬼知道他们圆桌那错综复杂的爱恨情仇该怎么安抚？

这两只，一个为了追求爱情强行给王安利了原谅色，隐藏病娇，圆桌决裂的开端；一个严重恋父，真实病娇小狼狗，亲手终结了他父王的传说。

从辉煌的全盛到最后的自相残杀，再到现在“一个已经疯了另一个看起来离疯也不远了”这样除了凄惨还是凄惨的剧情，按网文配置起码得百万字起步。

而她现在脑子里全是各式各样版本的同人，连半点型月魔改版原著的影子都没有，更别提真正的传说。

于是纠结半天……还是放弃了。

……算了算了，圆桌男人哪是我能哄明白的，还是扔给亚瑟王吧，估计一个温柔的微笑把人迷的七荤八素就全都能解决了。

藤丸立香依靠着【幸运地召唤出亚瑟王并不负责任地把所有活儿都扔给他】的美好幻想成功治愈了自己，但还是心疼得有点暴躁，想骂这两个笨蛋一顿却不知道该怎么说，又不会像正经的主角一样煲一锅传播正能量治愈心灵的鸡汤，于是思来想去只好冷处理，绷着脸转身就走。

可她是个弱鸡，没走多远就怂了。

——糟，身后怎么一点动静也没有？他们难道有肉垫吗，走路都悄无声息的？

——会不会根本没跟上来？

……天呐怎么办！脑子一热就开始装逼！现在自己装的逼，跪着也……装不下去了！

她表面冷静内心忐忑地停下脚步，迅速回头，十分害怕看见空无一人的黑暗。

然后她发现那两只远远缀在后面。

不，她其实只勉强看见了兰斯洛特，莫德雷德离得太远，要不是那个莫名其妙跳出来的网游小地图上有个近处的光点清清楚楚标着“莫德雷德”，她就真要以为他跑了。

她有点愣地盯着那个远远的模糊的人形轮廓，突然想起好像哪篇同人里说过，莫崽从来没有资格参加他父王的庆功宴。

那……他远远看着骑士们热热闹闹地灌他父王酒时也是这样吗，压抑着所有情绪安静地站在边缘，仿佛自己不存在？

噢天呐……这可怜孩子……

她眼泪汪汪地想着，强大的脑洞和老阿姨丰富的想象力立刻如同开闸的洪水一样滔滔不绝，转瞬间就脑补出了上万字，自己给自己发了成箱成箱的刀片，捅得自己鼻子发酸，急需纸巾。

然后，她又头秃地发现兰斯洛特也不太对劲。

深潭之下似乎不再是冰冷的死寂，而是……某种强压着的……沸腾的愤怒。

两人间暗流汹涌，大有愈演愈烈的架势。

显而易见，要是没有她这个“人类最后的御主”堵在这里，要是没有“也许能见到王”的那点微弱的希望，他们大概真的会不死不休地再次打起来。

而现在他们各自压着杀意僵硬地跟对方一起在她的英灵面板上闪耀，莫名其妙地被她甩脸色还不得不小心跟上她。

……什么啊。非要感化我一个非洲人去给你们抽旧剑，呆毛起码多达十一个呢概率还能高点。

行吧，你们成功了，你们长的好看，你们说什么都对。

藤丸立香眼眶泛红，感受到了肩上沉甸甸的责任。

——都闪开，放着我来！

不就是几个倾家荡产也养不起的男人！虽然准确地说是只有要召唤的那一个养不起……

然后她撸起袖子，豪情壮志地掏出了全部身家，也就是唯一的一张呼符——

然而……索要圣遗物时又发生了波折。

兰斯洛特愣了半响，神情有些恍惚地表示没有，眼看着似乎又陷入了痛苦的回忆；莫德雷德则神色莫名地扫了兰斯洛特一眼，倒是很干脆地凑过来，抬手——

割腕。

下手又准又狠，好像撕裂的不是他自己的血肉而是块没知觉的木头。

“啊啊啊啊啊！……你怎……”藤丸立香大惊失色，刚放下去的小心脏又提起来，却没来得及说什么就被打断。

“我只有这个。”他眼中晦暗不明地看着腕上汨汨流下的血，笑得漫不经心却让人后脊发凉。

“——父王唯一的赏赐。”

……还有一半被魔女混了肮脏的血。

—————TBC——————

兰斯洛特和莫德雷德（小朋友）打架了。

完全没什么威严（不舍得凶这两个可怜孩子）的御主藤丸立香（老师）（心疼）炸了：你们王（家长）呢？！我现在就召唤（打给）他！！

#圆桌幼稚园，论一位完美的王该如何把一群问题儿童治得服服帖帖手拉手排排坐#


End file.
